Time, Power and Eternity
by pegasus5406
Summary: This a story is a spin-off from two of my other stories. 'Only Time Will Tell', and With Time Comes Power'. It's begins with Carlisle who took over the rule of the vampire world after Isabella killed every vampire in the castle. Jasper and Isabella becomes the Regent of all of North America. Rated T. Jasper/Isabella and the Wolves. Enjoy
**Time, Power and Eternity.**

A/N: This is a one shot spin off of my stories **'Only Time Will Tell' and 'With Time Comes Power'**.

Which you can find here...

u/3120546/pegasus5406

Pairing: Jasper/Isabella

Author: Peggy McDaniel-McCombs

Rating: T

Genre: Drama, Adventure

Beta: SassYNoles

Enjoy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

xXx

It has been awhile since Isabella took on the Volturi. Carlisle is now running the vampire world and isn't doing a bad job at it if I have to say so myself. He's been thinking a lot about finding someone to help him in this venture, but hasn't had too much luck in doing so. I know he asked Eleazar, the leader of the Denali coven, but he said he had to think about it and as far as I know he hasn't heard back from him.

He also asked Amun, the leader of the Egyptian coven, but Carlisle was a little leary about asking Amun, for he saw trouble when there really was none, but he was reliable and Carlisle thought he could handle Amun if he got out of hand and if not him Benjamin, Amun's vampire son would probably be there to help out.

He even thought about asking Zafrina, the leader of the Brazilian coven was also reliable, but in the vampire world women were beneath most men and although it was wrong for them to think that way most of the male vampire still thought that way and the last thing Carlisle needed was to add more trouble than there already was.

He even asked me, but I was happy living my existence with Isabella and of course Peter and Charlotte, and there was no way I was going to Italy and living in that monstrosity of a castle where the rest of the Cullen's live, besides I didn't know how Isabella and Alice would get on with one another even though Carlisle insisted that Alice was better and still raves about how Isabella took on the Volturi with that power she had never seen before or could ever explain, but I just couldn't take that chance, not again. Isabella was my life and I would never put her in that situation again...ever.

But then Carlisle came up with an idea that made sense to me, and with Isabella and the families encouragement I agreed, so now Isabella and I are the regents of North America, with Peter and Char helping out. I guess you could call them our guard. Our job is to make sure the vampire's behave themselves here in the States, and make sure vampire's stay out of the state of Washington, that was a job in itself.

We had just come back from checking on a coven in Utah who claimed another more powerful coven was trying to take over the territory for feeding rites, when I felt Isabella's emotion change. I felt her uneasiness and as time went on as we were traveling home, she started to feel angry.

"What's wrong darlin'? I asked as I watched her shake her head as if confused.

"I'm not sure, but I have this uneasiness concerning the Quileutes. Somethings not right. I can feel their fear and helplessness. Jasper, something is happening in Washington, but I can't tell what's wrong."

I could feel her worry grow ten-fold as we drew closer to the Washington border, we weren't going through Washington, but we would be close. We were going to Denali to visit our cousins so to speak before heading home. "Call Jacob and see what the problem is, If they are having problems with vampires again we'll go there and take care of what the problem is," I told her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jacob. I know we told the Quileutes we steer clear of their territory, but if they were already having vampire problems then it was our job to make sure they were kept safe, a promise we made with Jacob before we left.

While Isabella spoke on the phone I could hear her talking to Rayne. I could also pick up that Rayne seemed in a panic, her voice was breaking up in places as she spoke as if she was trying to gain control of her breathing while talking.

"Oh Isabella, thank God! Listen Jacob and the pack has been fighting off this band of nomads. They seem to be fighting them in groups and when they grow tired they are replaced by more vampires while the one they were fighting before falls back. The guys are doing their best to keep them at bay, but Isabella they are growing tired and I'm afraid that they will all be killed if someone doesn't help us soon," Rayne cried out. Bella looked over at me and could feel her terror grow ten-fold. I nodded my head letting her know we were on our way which she relayed to Rayne.

"We're close to you now and we'll be there soon. Just hold on till we get there okay," Isabella told her as she hung up.

I steered the car towards Washington and press down on the accelerator pushing to get there as soon as possible. We would go to the outskirts of La Push and take care of the problem there to begin with I just hope that if the fighting had entered the Reservation that there wouldn't be consequences for our intrusion even if we were trying to help their people.

When we got to Seattle we pulled up at a hotel and quickly got a room and took off at a run knowing we could get there much faster on foot than to drive there, and fast as a flash we got there slowing down when we got close to take in what was going on. I immediately noticed a group vampires had set up camp nearby and seemed to be feeding one of the groups that had probably just returned to refuel before going back into battle.

"Major, don't you think we should take out this bunch before heading into the Reservation?" Peter asked. I nodded, but had another idea. I looked over at Isabella who looked back with an evil smile.

"On it darlin'" she mimicked my term of endearment for her before I could give my order. She was always figuring out what I wanted before I said anything.

"Be careful, darlin'," I told her as I smiled and told Char to go with her as Peter and I continued on to the Reservation.

xXx

After knowing what Jasper wanted me to do and hearing him tell Char to go with me we took off. I really didn't need Char's assistance but I knew Jasper would be okay with Peter by his side so I didn't say anything. We stopped just outside of the camp staying downwind so we didn't draw any of their attention. I looked over at Char and spoke softly so they couldn't hear.

"I want to capture the leader. I want to know why he is doing this to the Quileutes and if he is acting alone or someone else is pulling his strings." Char nodded understanding as we looked around for who the leader truly was. After a few seconds a male vampire stepped out of the old rickety cabin and looked around with his hands on his hip and started barking orders. Char and I looked at one another and smiled.

"I'll take care of the army you grab the leader. Do whatever it takes to subdue him. We'll find out what his reasons are for attacking the Tribe," I told her she nodded once again. We stood as I froze the army in there place. Once that was done Char took off to capture the leader as I ran in and relieved the army of their heads and started a fire. Once Char had the leader in hand she helped me feed the fire with the remains of the army and we stayed long enough to make sure there was nothing left but ash. Char threw the leader over her shoulders as we ran to catch up with our men.

When we got to the Reservation the fight was still in progress. Char placed the leader up against one of the trees and I reinforced the freeze I placed on him before and I walked to the battlefield. I looked around and seen that Jasper and Peter had pretty much everything in hand, but enough was enough and froze everyone in mid-strike.

Char giggled as she watched even our own men froze in mid-strike. I turned and looked at her with a smirk. "Think I should leave them like this?" I asked with a chuckle. She laughed loudly with my comment and shook her head.

"I think they'd be offended darlin' once they realized what you did, so no," she replied and I nodded.

"I guess you're right," I said as I moved to touch Peter and Jasper releasing them from the frigged stance. Jasper smiled as he looked around and pulled me into a hug.

"Well done darlin' let's end this and then unfreeze the Wolves once we've started to burn them. I just wished I knew what this was all about," he said as he started to walk away to start ripping them apart.

"Well, I had the same thought, that's why I brought you their leader," I said as I pointed to where the leader and Char and now Peter stood with her in his arms. A smile crossed his lips as he turned to me and stroked my cheek.

"Well done my love. Let's put an end to all this shall we?" He said as he started ripping vampires apart with Peter and Char's assistance while I started yet another fire as Char began to throw body parts into the flame I went behind the Wolves and started unfreezing them starting with Jacob. Once he was unfroze he looked down on me and smiled.

"Bells," he said and pulled me into his arms to hug me, but I pulled away and shook my head.

"Isabella," I said and he realized his mistake.

"Of course, sorry he said as he looked around at the other Wolves that were still frozen. He smiled and nodded his head. "Thank God you arrived when you did I don't think we could have lasted much longer. They kept replacing one another with fresh leeches. Do you know what's going on?" He asked trying to figure out what had happened.

"No but we will, we captured their leader and we'll interrogate him once we're done here. Go check on your wounded," I told him as I unfroze the others and he rushed to the side of his wounded brothers. The remaining Wolves after coming back to their senses began helping Jasper, Peter, Char and myself burn their enemy and helped to take the wounded back to Jacob's house after he told us it was okay for us to join them. Jasper took the enemy leader and housed him in Jacob's Taj mahal which he called his garage where he worked on cars. He was still frozen, but Jacob put two Wolves to guard him anyway just incase he unfroze for some reason as we helped get the wounded taken care of.

Once that was done Jake and the Wolves along with the four of us followed him into his garage. Jasper and Peter stood in front of the leader as I walked up and stood beside the leader and unfroze him. He was frazzled a little, but soon came to realize once coherent enough that he had nowhere to run and slumped down and sat in the floor in front of us and sighed.

Jasper stooped down in front of the leader and asked his name.

"What's your name?"

"James," he said with the roll of his eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Jasper asked pointedly.

James rolled his eyes once again and instead of answering he shook his head in a negative answer.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, that there is my wife Isabella, and these two are our guard so to speak, Peter and Char Whitlock. My wife and I are the regents of North America to Carlisle Cullen King of the Volturi."

"There is no Volturi any longer," James said with gumption.

"That's true or was. You see my wife is the one who took down the old rulers and is now ruled by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and if you knew the old rulers are gone surely you know that they were replaced which means you know a law was put in place that the state of Washington is tabu to any and all vampires. What made you think you could break that law and come here to take on the La Push Wolves?" Jasper asked. James didn't say anything he only looked at the floor after rolling his eyes.

"Nothing to say?" Jasper asked and after a few seconds he continued. "Look you're going to die here today so you might as well spill what you know and get over it. Are you working for someone if so you might as well tell us at least that way you will know that you didn't die protecting someone else." James looked at Jasper with hatred in his eyes.

"I work for no one!" He said as he looked over at Jacob and then back to Jasper. "It's because of his wife," he finally said.

"Why, what did his wife ever do to you?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," he said with an evil smile. "She's an fae," he said leaving at that.

"So?" Jasper said confused.

"It is said that fae's blood can give you power beyond belief if ingested, and I want that power. If I had that power I could take over the rule of the Volturi incarnate and rule the vampire race the way it should be ruled making humans our slaves, to be at our beckon call, to feed on whenever we desire, to do with as we see fit," James rattled on.

Jasper turned at looked at Jacob who looked as if he could tear James apart with the stare he gave him for thinking this way about his imprint. Jasper turned back to James and began again.

"I don't know where you heard this but it's false and even if it were true do you honestly think you could get by my wife; powers or not? I think not, so your plan was folly from the start. You have caused great trouble with coming to this state and you will suffer for it. It is by my command that you be taken from this place and torn apart and burnt till you are nothing but ash," Jasper commanded. As Peter got ready to grab James he pulled away and asked.

"My mate, where is my mate!" James yelled.

"Dead," Isabella said figuring if she was at the command post in the woods she would be dead considering she froze everyone and killed them all.

"NO! James yelled jumping to his feet and lunged for Jasper who swiped his extended clawed fingers over James's chest and at the same time Isabella put out her hand and produced fire and threw it at him which caught his venom that now spread across his chest from Jasper claws digging in deeply in his chest. Of course Jasper, Peter and I jumped back away from the now burning James. James burned to ash in Jacob's garage. Paul hurried to the door and opened it so the smoke wouldn't suffocate the Wolves. Once James was no more Jacob ordered Quil to sweep up the ash and dispose of it as Quil growled unwilling to do this job, while the rest of us reconvened in Jacob's living room.

Jasper apologised for the vampires intruding on their territory, but Jacob said there were no reason to apologize he understood that we couldn't be everywhere at once and agreed to call us if there ever was a vampire on their territory again. Jasper made it clear that he needed to know even if one vampire came close to La Push. He told Jacob that he would make a point to bring it to Carlisle attention that the word needed to be revoiced about the tabu of being anywhere near Washington State. After a little visit with the Wolves and Jacob's wife we left with their well wishes, and returned home to Texas.

Jasper called Carlisle to fill him in on what happened at La Push and advised him to put the word out once again about vampires going to Washington. Carlisle of course agreed and sent out messengers to all points of the World to spread the word what would happen if they didn't adhere to his wishes.

It has been a while since our visit to Washington and we are doing well, we've taken on a few more vampires in our coven making them part of the guard with Peter and Char as their commanders. We've built another building on our property to house the newcomers and we've had a few close calls with some nomads but nothing really that serious, especially with me around. I hate that most of our newcomers feared me and I've tried to make them feel comfortable, but I still feel their discomfort when I'm around them. I guess it comes with the territory. So things are good with the Whitlock clan and I'm ecstatically happy with my family.

The End.


End file.
